Scholastic Media
1st Logo (1980's - 199?) Nicknames: "80s Book", "Scholastic Book" Logo: On a black background, we see a white book with the words "A SCHOLASTIC PRODUCTIONS PRESENTATION" (in a black weird font) and black filmstrips zooming out in each other. It then disappears, as the filmstrips fade out. We see the word "Scholastic" displayed below in a red Times New Roman font as the name fades in. Variants: *A still variant with the filmstrips remaining, the left side of the book black and the right side red, and the text "Scholastic Productions and" under the book was seen. *An in-credit text has been seen on the special The Special Magic of Herself the Elf. *On Voyagers!, the filmstrip variant logo is black and was placed on a white background with the text "in association with" above and "Scholastic Productions" below. FX/SFX: The book zooming out, the fading out of the filmstrips/text, and the "Scholastic" fading in. Cheesy Factor: The book "zoom out" is very rough. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme of any show or TV special. Availability: It's saved on programs at the time, such as the 1988 Clifford the Big Red Dog, TV special, Charles in Charge, My Secret Identity, and Voyagers!. The in-credit text was seen on The Special Magic of Herself the Elf. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1990-2000) Nicknames: "The Red Rectangle", "Scholastic Book II" Logo: On a black background, we see a red rectangle fall down from the top of the screen. Then, the book from the previous logo and the white text "SCHOLASTIC" starts sliding in from the right. The text and rectangle merge together. The final product resembles the way the Scholastic logo looks on book covers. FX/SFX: The rectangle falling, the text moving in. Music/Sounds: A light synth-piano theme, or the end theme of the show. On post-1997 Weston Woods videos, the logo starts out with a piano theme before transitioning into the Weston Woods theme. Availability: Uncommon. It appears on Goosebumps on DVD and VHS, and the infamous live-action Animorphs series on Netflix and occasionally on Qubo. The version with the piano theme appeared on The Baby-Sitters Club which was released on VHS by KidVision. It is also seen before post-1997 Weston Woods videos, and segues into said company's logo. Scare Factor: None to low, depending on the theme used. 3rd Logo (September 10, 1994-December 6, 1997) Nickname: "The Magic School Bus Logo" Logo: On a blue background with colorful stars all over it, we see the Scholastic logo at the bottom left corner of the screen. In the middle of the screen is the logo to The Magic School Bus, which consists of a circle with the titular Bus, shaped like a rocketship and with the main characters in their original book forms visible through the windows, protruding through. Above the bus is the text "The Magic", and "School Bus" below. Variant: On later episodes of the series, Liz pops out from behind the circle and waves at us. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on all episodes of The Magic School Bus. Scare Factor: None, but some may be startled by Liz's appearance in the later variant, especially those used to the normal version. 4th Logo (1994-1998) Nicknames: "Scholastic Starfield", "Scholastic Book III", "Space-lastic" Logo: On a background filled with stars, we see the white text "SCHOLASTIC" in its standard corporate font, with the book logo to the left of it. After a few seconds, the red strip appears behind the text. Variant: There was a shortened version of this logo which begins after the red strip appears. FX/SFX: The stars moving. Music/Sounds: A loud whoosh sound. The short version is silent. Availability: Seen on KidVision tapes of The Magic School Bus. The original variant appeared on earlier VHS releases of the show (identifiable with the titular Bus beeping near the end of the KidVision logo on a trailer for The Magic School Bus tapes), while the short version appeared on later releases of the series (identifiable with The Magic School Bus trailer at the beginning of those tapes starting with the line "Here's your ride...there's your guide!"). Scare Factor: Low to medium for the original variant, as the loud whoosh could get to some. None for the shortened version. 5th Logo (2000-2003) Nicknames: "The Strip", "Scholastic Book IV", "Scholastic Strip" Logo: On a black background, the Scholastic logo flies around before settling in the center of the screen. Variants: *On video games from the company, the ribbon animation is different, but it is slower. *On the VHS/DVD volumes of Clifford the Big Red Dog, the animation is slower. *On both the opening and closing to Stellaluna, it is still FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The closing theme ending over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the video game version, it has tambourine which culminates into a horn fanfare accompanied by a strange sound effect. *On the CtBRD VHS/DVD version and the Stellaluna variant, it is silent. Availability: The normal version is seen on Clifford the Big Red Dog and the short-lived TV adaptation of I Spy. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2003-) Nicknames: "The Shining Logo", "Scholastic Book V" Logo: Over a black-red background, we see a glowing Scholastic logo with light in various angles and rotating shadows. Variants: *On a couple shows, it is speed-up. *At the end of Goosebumps (2015 movie), it is a print logo scrolling up with the rest of the credits (Bringing forth the Columbia Pictures closing print logo). FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: None really, but sometimes it has an uplifting fanfare. Otherwise, the end theme finishes it but on Weston Woods releases it starts with the same piano tune from the WW variant of the 2nd logo then the Weston Woods theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the speed-up versions, and the Goosebumps variant, it has the closing theme playing over it. Availability: Uncommon. It last seen on Astroblast ''on Sprout, (now Universal Kids). Appeared on ''Clifford's Puppy Days and Maya & Miguel on PBS, and the version with the music can be seen on software produced by Scholastic and Clifford's Really Big Movie. A still version of the logo was seen on Stellaluna. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2007-2010) Nicknames: "The Flipping Letters", "Scholastic Book VI" Logo: On a white background, we see the Scholastic strip logo, without the company name in it. Then, "SCHOLASTIC" appears in it letter-by-letter. Variant: On Sammy's Story Shop, there is a web address for Scholastic's website. FX/SFX: The letters appearing. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of a show finishes over the logo. Sometimes, there will be kids laughing and a kid saying "Reading. It's a way of life" or Reading. Everybody's doing it!. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Sammy's Story Shop and Turbo Dogs. The music version appears on some commercials for Scholastic, which aired in 2008 in between programs on Qubo. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (December 4, 2019) Nicknames: "Scholastic Book VII" , "The Flying Book" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The remixed of the 6th logo. Availability: Current, Scare Factor: None.